1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of checking an inspection apparatus and a method of establishing a measurement variable of the inspection apparatus. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of checking a current condition of an inspection apparatus having a non-contact type using a light source and a camera, and establishing an optimized measurement condition corresponding to a characteristic of an inspection board.
2. Discussion of the Background
A mounting board, in which electronic parts are mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB), is used in various electronic devices. The mounting board is manufactured by a method of coating solder in a pad region of a bare board and then coupling terminals of electronic parts to a solder coating region.
Generally, in order to verify reliability of a PCB on which electronic parts are mounted, it is necessary whether the PCB is manufactured good or not before or after the electronic parts are mounted. For example, it is necessary to inspect whether solder is coated on the pad region of the PCB good or not before the electronic parts are mounted on the PCB, or whether the electronic parts are mounted good or not after the electronic parts are mounted on the PCB.
The inspection processes are performed by an inspection apparatus including an inspection probe having a light source providing light for inspection, a camera capturing an image, etc.
However, it may be incurred that a hardware condition of the inspection probe is changed by using the inspection apparatus for a long time, and inspection reliability is reduced. In addition, since PCBs have various colors and reflectances according to makers, it may be incurred that inspection reliability is reduced when inspecting PCBs of various characteristics by using the same inspection condition.